Fire Emblem: Rebirth
by glenCoCo808
Summary: The protagonist Balmung dreams of leaving the Western Islands, Avalan, to see explore the rest of the world of Glendicus. Knowing he is different from the other Laguz of his birthplace he often wanders off alone somewhere. It's during a gathering of Laguz nobility when Balmung finds out the truth about who and what he is. His adventure starts now, with plenty in store for him!


**Fire Emblem: Rebirth**

 **Prologue**

Long ago peace prospered in the world of Glendicus

The Forests radiated their evergreen

The rivers danced to their own beat

And the winds whistled their tunes

Shared between Humas and Laguz

Overseen by Manakete, descendants of the Divine Dragons

Humas were a small race compared to the numerous amount of Laguz

Laguz looked Huma, only being distinct by their animal characteristics

Plus their ability to shapeshift into said animal made them unique and strong

No race defied the omnipotent humanoids, only worship

That is until one day where it all began...

* * *

"YOU INSOLENT FOOL," roared a balding man draped in green royal attire laced with golden linings, "TO HAVE MATED WITH A HUMA GIRL! YOU'VE DISHONORED OUR FAMILY AND THE MANAKETE ALL IN ONE PLAY!"

The target of the man's rage was a young man who looked to be in his mid twenties sharing similar attire to the person scolding him. His bright green hair spiked with anger as he confronted his verbal assailant.

"I do not regret anything father, I've fallen in love with this Huma and even with your title as King, you cannot stop this burning feeling I carry!"

"Guren, brother please, stop this!" Pleaded a woman with long hair standing next to his majesty. Her hair color being cut from same cloth as the man she called Guren.

"Sister Eleea, of all the people who I thought would back me in this, to my dismay you weren't one of them, instead you were the backstabber." Guren replied sternly making his way to the balcony overseeing the kingdom.

"People of Dracadia!"

"What is that wretched son of mine doing?" Questioned his father.

"I, Prince Guren have fallen in love and mated with a Huma girl. There is no solid rule in Dracadia's teachings that we Manakete should not mate with the Huma."

Following this portion of the speech, the King trampled towards his son and punched him in the face. The King's eyes burned with rage as the glowing stone around his neck began to shine.

"INSOLENT CHILD!" Boomed the King as his body began to morph. Hands and feet became claws, limbs stretched several times their length, and green scales swarmed his body.

"LISTEN WELL FELLOW MANAKETE! WE ARE DESCENDANTS OF THE DIVINE DRAGONS! WE ARE PUREBRED AND WILL REMAIN THAT WAY! ANYONE WHO THINKS OTHERWISE INCLUDING THIS FAILURE OF A PRINCE IS BANISHED FROM DRACADIA!" The King finishes his speech with an angered and prideful roar.

"Father... brother..." Murmured Eleea.

Guren took a long good look at his father with resolved filled dagger eyes. He redirected them at his sister who could only reply in regret.

"From this day forth I will no longer be Prince of Dracadia, nor your son. Instead I will lead the new generation that shares blood between both Huma and Manakete. Most of all I will be a better father than you!" With his final words, a stone similar to the King's shone around Guren's neck.

From his back ruptured two green reptilian wings taking steady beats to lift himself from the ground. Similar actions were being taken all across the Kingdom, others who felt the same as the former Prince decided to follow his leave into banishment.

* * *

Decades later, the former Prince along with their loved ones would find a home

To the west of the mainland made up of multiple small islands.

It was here Glendicus would be introduced to a new type of Laguz, the Dragon Laguz.

Like other Laguz, they take the form of a Huma with certain racial traits that distinguishes them:

Tails, fur, and ear shape for the beast type Laguz.

Wings and the color of their feathers for the Aves.

Reptilian eyes, and Lightly tanned skin, for the new dragonic beings.

Unlike their Manakete predecessors, Dragon Laguz are able to transform without a Dragonstone.

Guren returns home from a hunt with his son, unaware of the unfolding events to follow...

* * *

"We got a decent haul today father! I hope mother can stew this into wonders!" Said joyfully Guren's son, grinning from ear to ear.

Bounded and hung on a long wooden pole was a deer caught by by the father son duo. Claw and tooth marks scarred the body of the soon to be dinner, stating that it didn't take much effort to accomplish.

"Well knowing your mother she most likely will." Guren replied happily.

This was all Guren could ask for, to be with his lover and their child. Living their days in bliss free from all the stress that would accompany if he were still royalty.

"Father... did we leave the door open?" His son asked wearily.

"No I don't think so, even if we did your mother would've closed it..."

Encroaching closer onto their wooden abode, swinging on it's hinges, the open door waved for them to come on in. Dropping their prey, the two rushed inside both noticing the faint smell of someone's presence wafting through the air. _This scent, it couldn't be_...

Guren, having barged in first, scanned his home, finding no trace of his beloved. Springing forth the room his wife and him used to share pleasures and rest, his hope took a steep dive down.

There on the bed, his wife lay motionless, limbs spread out as if thrown onto it. Her blood spilling from her abdomen stained the sheets that had kept them warm on cold nights.

"Mother!?" Cried the son, as he followed after his father to the room. Breaking down on his knees at the sight before his eyes.

Trailing the corpse to the foot of the bed, Guren spotted a figure sitting down back up against the framework of the bed. The stranger wrapped in royal raiments slowly turned her head. Her sharp smile cut deeply into Guren's chest like the gashes his wife suffered. The woman arose treading slowly towards Guren embracing him tightly.

"Brother... it's been far too long." Eleea detached herself from Guren engraving needles into her nephew with her gaze before returning the attention to her brother.

"Eleea... what have you done?" Guren grabbed his sister by the shoulders. Tears and rage soaked into his face.

"Rejoice brother! We can be a family again! I took care of the Huma girl that tore our family apart." Eleea freed herself and walked towards her brother's son.

"My little nephew... even though you share the same blood as us you carry the blood of that filthy Huma. Tell your aunt the name bestowed upon you."

Seeing his aunt's hand about to caress his face, Guren's son slapped it away with anger filled eyes.

"Wretched cur! You see brother! This is because of the She-demon blood in him! Nothing good can come out of mating with Huma-" Her remarks were interrupted by a slap to the face.

"HOLD YOUR TONGUE ELEEA!" Guren demanded. Tension rising accompanied by a pregnant silence.

"You have committed a most heinous crime against me. For that you shall pay!" Guren's dragonstone shone, dragonifying his right hand. He raised it preparing to strike, his sister pleading for mercy.

"Brother please! You know I only jest- Eeek!" Guren's scaly arm thrust through Eleea's hair severing a few strands.

"Father put you up to this didn't he? No that's not right, you agreed to aid him didn't you?"

"Mercy brother! I overheard father saying how everything would still be the same if that Huma wench didn't take you away from us! So I acted on my own-" Once again Eleea's sentence was stopped short by Guren's descending arm.

"Leave, don't ever come back here."

"Brother I-"

"I SAID LEAVE ELEEA!"

Eleea continued walking, almost heartbroken. Her nephew got out of her way sending her off with a tearful glare.

"Oh and sister..." Guren called out almost menacingly.

Hope returning to her face, Eleea twirled towards her brother only to replace her renewing vigor with pain. From behind, her nephew stared at his father's scaly claw protruding through her back clutching a still beating heart.

"This is goodbye... permanently..." Retracting his hand from his sister's chest, Guren devoured the beating muscle.

Eleea's lifeless body dropped to it's knees before hitting the ground completely. His son, mortified, looked at his father in awe and fear.

"Son, I'm about to do something that might affect your way of living from now on. It's a bit early but from now on you'll be on your own. I want you to decide what is right and wrong with your own eyes."

"But father-"

"No buts son," Guren shook his head at his son, "I'm going to see your grandfather, and give him a piece of my mind."

Embracing his son in his arms for the last time, Guren whispered, "This is farewell son. May Naga offer her your protection."

Releasing his soft clutches and turning his back on his son, Guren sprouted black wings from his back. A dark aura haunted him like a vengeful spirit, noticing this he walked back to Eleea's corpse and robbed it of it's dragonstone transferring its power into his stone.

* * *

Months after he left, the skies got darker, crops rotted, and rivers surged

All over Glendicus reports of new dragonic beasts tallied in the thousands

All heading for one place... Dracadia

Leading them was none other than a corrupted Guren

Spouting curses at those who caused his wife's murder

Using mindless numbers to his advantage Guren declared war against his father

Indeed it was too much for the Manakete alone, so they pleaded for help

Asking both Laguz and Huma to aid them in their vendetta

Both races refused stating that it was their fault for creating such a monster

Almost overrun by the onslaught of numbers Dracadia was on it's last foot

Until an army forged by both Huma and Laguz took Guren's army by surprise from the rear

Dracadia's King marveled at the sight, till news claimed his grandson led the charge...

* * *

"Your Majesty, the leader of the faction aiding us wishes to speak with you." Explained a transformed Manakete.

"And who might this leader be? Leading a rag tag force of Huma and Laguz?" Mocked the King.

"He claims... to be your grandson, your Majesty." The messenger replied hesitantly.

Wide eyed and surprised about this little detail, the King slammed his clenched fist into the armrest of his chair. _Could this be true? Why would this self proclaimed grandson of mines attack his own father? It makes no sense_...

"Bring me to him." Dracadia's King ordered. After a slight bow, the dragon led the way.

The battle of Dracadia took place towards the edge of the kingdom where they could keep the majority of the non-combatants as safe as possible. There was an encampment the King stayed in that was a bit away from the battle but close enough to keep his dragon eyes on it.

Guren's army seemed to be on the defensive due to the unexpected surprise of the mixed army. They were being pushed towards the west of the kingdom where the Tabana plains were. This area was the most ideal as it was open and free of any geographical changes such as mountains or canyons.

Inside a brown tent sat Guren's son cross legged and meditating. One of his Laguz companions with rabbit like ears came barging in.

"Commander, the Dracadian King is here."

Getting up from his stance, the coalition commander patted the messenger on the shoulder. Without any words he left his tent instantly making eye contact with the elderly looking man donning royal raiments.

"You must be my grandfather, you fit father's description almost perfectly." Spoke the confident commander.

"What tone! You are in the presence of his Majesty King Drake! Without so much as an introduction you dare claim to be his grandson?" Snarled one of the King's retainers.

"Enough Gegan," King Drake waved his hand at his retainer who quickly prostrated himself before his liege. "If you are who you say you are, then speak your name and show proof of your heritage."

Angered, the young Commander took out an item from the sack tied to his belt. Drake's guards retaliated with dragonified arms only to be stopped by another wave of their Lord's hand.

"I am Caliburn, son of the Manakete Guren and the Huma Kresselia. I lead the Dragon Laguz and this mixed volunteer army. Besides the green hair I share with my father I have no other ways to prove my lineage except for this!"

Caliburn revealed the item he had reached into his belongings to find. It was a dragonstone devoid of both color and light. He tossed the stone towards his grandfather who caught it with both hands.

"How is this considered proof?" Drake demanded as he twiddled the rock in his hands.

Upon closer examination Drake's face shifted between fear, shock, and sadness. His grip tightened as his eyes bled tears.

"This... was Eleea's dragonstone... but why would you have it? What happened to all the energy stored within it? ANSWER ME!" Drake held the Commander by the shoulders.

"That indeed belongs to my aunt," Caliburn shrugged off the King's hold, "It is because of her that this whole blood bath started!"

"Lies! My daughter went missing! How could a peaceful girl like her cause a war of this scale?"

"By killing my wife of course..." Echoed a voice.

All parties in question, taken by surprise, eagerly searched for the uninvited guest. As if night had fallen, multiple shadows loomed over the discussing group. Drake and Caliburn were the first to look upwards, dumbfounded at what they saw.

Overhead were half a hundred dragon shaped creatures, small in size but vicious looking. They all had two wings that seemed to replace their arms, two clawed feet, a tail, and a thirst for blood. But the target of focus was the humanoid looking flier that hovered below the horde.

Light green hair, torn raiments, black dragon wings, and a malefic miasma surrounded the entity. Drifting closer to the forces on the ground, his appearance became all the more familiar.

"Father..." Caliburn muttered under his breath.

 _So this was the choice you made Caliburn?_ "I don't know what's more idiotic, a King who fights on the frontline or a young boy who thinks an army filled with Laguz and Huma could make any difference." Guren laughed in the faces of his onlookers.

"Detestable, first you go mating with a Huma and now you shed the blood of your own kind and in your birthplace? You have a lot of nerve coming back here brat." Mocked Drake.

"Don't forget the blood my dear sister spilled over killing my spouse. Oh the look on her face when I stabbed her through the chest and ingested her heart!" Guren replied harshly.

"You monster! You would kill your own sister for the death of a Huma? You even dare to commit taboo and corrupt yourself!" Drake retaliated, his dragonstone starting to glow.

"Patience father, else you keel over before the fun started," Guren raised his hand to his flying horde, "Do you like the creations I've spawned father? Wyverns, feral creatures they are, I even have Dragorses."

"But why go this far?" Caliburn asked his corrupt father.

Only the sound of beating wings echoed throughout the skies as if yearning for the twisted Manakete's reply.

"That would be... a secret. If you want the answer, come take my heart."

Drifting away from his grounded spectators, Guren could sense their animosity almost feeding off it.

"You think we'd let the leader of the enemy just leave so easily?" Gegan taunted.

"Well," Guren twisted his body and pointed at the scaly fleet overhead, "That's why I brought them!" With a snap of his fingers the Wyverns at his command screeched in excitement as they dove towards their victims.

* * *

Reaching the climax of the war, Guren's army was finally pushed back towards Tabana Plains

Almost on the verge of defeat, he pulled his trump card

Not having used it since his wife's murder, Guren activated his dragonstone

His transformation was both magnificent and horrifying

Purple thistles replaced the light green flock of hair he once had

Black overrode the golden plating of scales absorbing their shine

White horns sprouted from his head, his body enlarging far bigger than a Manakete

The deed had been done, Guren had brought his taboo to it's final stages

He had become a Demon Dragon

But all was not lost, for Caliburn had an ace under wraps as well

* * *

Midway of his journey to face his father he was visited by a Divine Dragon

It called itself Carna, and bestowed five Divine weapons to him that will aid him in his objective:

The Blade of Raging Winds, Excaliburn

The Bolting Spear, Thundir

The Stone Cleaving Axe, Arahm

The Inferno Bow, Ignis

The Tome of Radiant Light, Holyndaze

Carna gave Caliburn the task of finding the rightful owners of these weapons

Only those who share Huma blood would be able to wield these weapons

Huma were scarce around this period of time, Laguz outnumbered them by a large amount

Almost coincidental, a female Huma named Merlyn received Holyndaze on the spot

With his task given, Carna left Caliburn with one final item and a message:

A jewel large enough to fit snugly in his humanoid palm

"As a last resort this stone, the Fire Emblem, can grant you powers of a Divine Dragon,"

"However, it is not guaranteed victory and your life will be forfeit."

* * *

Divine Weapons in hand, the soon to be Heroes clashed with their foe

Demonic and Divine powers forced to do battle until one side emerged victorious

In the final moments of the deciding battle, Merlyn was incapacitated causing a slight unbalance

Hesitation had not crossed his mind, he knew it was now or never

Caliburn used the Fire Emblem and pinned down his father with the remaining Heroes

Unable to deal a finishing blow however, the Demon Dragon was split into three

Heart, body, and dragonstone

With the last of his life he sealed the heart and body in two separate cages of light

However, unbeknownst to everyone but Caliburn

He had also managed to seal Guren's soul into his dragontone

Hoping that it would be purified over time

The war ended, and Carna appeared before all to bear witness

He had opened a portal to remove the Manakete from this world

Whether it was punishment or for the better, the divine descendants left Glendicus

Maybe never to return again

* * *

Years went by, casualties of the war numbered in the thousands maybe more

The Laguz suffered the most, population decreasing more than half for all races

With their ancestors gone, the Dragon Laguz made Dracadia their new home

No longer home to the Dragon Laguz, the Aves Laguz took residence in the Western Islands

Guren's dragonstone was sheltered by the Aves and his demonic body by the dragons

Caliburn, Merlyn, and the other Divine Weapon users were later regarded as heroes

Merlyn founded a religious faith worshipping their Divine Dragon savior Carna

Having started in Merlyn's hometown of Yucina, worshippers often came by to bask in their faith

Caliburn's grave resides in Dracadia near his father's corrupted body

More than a memorial of honor, his body seemed to empower the seal on his father's body

The other four heroes founded their own Kingdoms within Glendicus:

Ardred, wielder of Excaliburn, founded the Kingdom of Marthia

He and his descendants were chosen to keep watch over Guren's heart

Pray tell it never to fall in the hands of wicked agendas

Thundir's handler Thodin founded the Kingdom of Eliwoodain

Arahm's master Gremory founded the Kingdom of Hectora

Lastly, Ignis's archer Phoena chose to live alongside the Beast Laguz

She created the Kingdom of Lyndisia which bordered the Felid Laguz's territory

They formed an alliance by marrying their children off to one another

This gave way to more half Huma half Laguz citizens

Half a millennia later, an infant was found crying and holding onto Guren's Dragonstone

The Aves Laguz took this as a sign of things to come


End file.
